


Eyes and Storms

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [15]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: It's not paranoia if the moon's really out to get you.





	Eyes and Storms

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: under the moon.

It’s always watching, dusk to dawn. Hanging up there like some big green lookstub.

That’s why Boldir likes stormy nights the most, when the thick grey clouds provide a bit more cover, tenuous as it is. Nights like these, a girl can just about disappear, if she puts her heart into it, and Boldir puts her heart into it as often as possible, sneaking around like she’s been hatched to do it, through shadows and crowded streets and into old forgotten places; all of it practice for when the clouds will part and the moon will be watching again, unblinking.


End file.
